kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights of the Round Table
The Knights of the Round Table are characters in the legends about King Arthur. They were the best knights in Arthur's kingdom, and lived in the King's castle-city of Camelot. They were called the Knights of the Round Table because of a special table that was in Camelot, that was round instead of rectangular. This meant that everyone who sat around it was seen as trust worthy and equal. Code of chivalry In order to become a Knight of the Round Table, a knight had to prove he was chivalrous (polite) enough. In the legend, the knights swore a Code of Chivalry, which is much like an oath is today. This meant that they promised to uphold the rules given to them once they became a Knight of the Round Table. Sir Thomas Malory (c. 1405 - March 14th, 1471) was an English writer, who wrote a book based on the legend of King Arthur. It was called Le Morte d'Arthur. In it, he wrote his version of the Code of Chivalry: * To never do outrage nor murder (not to assault or murder anybody) * Always to flee treason (do not commit treason, a crime against your country or king) * To by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy (Do not be mean. Grant mercy to those who ask, even in combat.) * To always do ladies, gentlewomen and widows succor ('succor' is an old word for help; this means that the knight must promise to help women if they need it. Note that this does not necessarily include peasantry.) * To never force ladies, gentlewomen or widows (never 'harm' women. Note that this does not necessarily include peasantry.) * Not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels for love or worldly goods (do not even join in fights over anything less than God or country) List of the Knights of the Round Table (Withdrawn from Wikipedia) * Sir Agravain * King Arthur * King Bagdemagus * Sir Bedivere (Bedwyr) * Sir Bors * Sir Breunor, also known as "La Cote Male Taile" * Sir Calogrenant * Sir Caradoc, called "Caradoc Vreichvras", or "Caradoc Strong Arm" * Sir Dagonet * Sir Dinadan * Sir Ector * Sir Elyan the White * Sir Erec * Sir Gaheris * Sir Galahad * Sir Gareth, also called Beaumains or Goodhands * Sir Gawain (Gawaine, Walganus, Balbhuaidh, Gwalchmai) * Sir Geraint * Sir Griflet, also called Sir Griflet le Fils de Dieu * Sir Hector de Maris * King Hoel * Sir Kay (Cai, Caius) * Sir Lamorak * Sir Lancelot (Lancelot du Lac, father of Sir Galahad) * King Leodegrance * Sir Lionel * Sir Lucan * Sir Maleagant * Sir Mordred * Sir Morholt * Sir Palamedes * Sir Pelleas * King Pellinore * Sir Percival * Sir Sagramore * Sir Safir, brother of Palamedes * Sir Segwarides, brother of Palamedes * Sir Tor * Sir Tristan * King Urien * Sir Ywain * Ywain the Bastard Other Knights In addition, Malory's account includes many obscure knights during the episode containing Sir Urry: *Sir Aglovale *Sir Amhren *King Amlawdd Wledig *King Anguish of Ireland *Sir Arrok *Sir Ascamore *Sir Azreal *Sir Barant le Apres (King with a Hundred Knights) *Sir Bellenger le Beau *Sir Belliance le Orgulous *Sir Blamore *Sir Bleoberis *Sir Borre (King Arthur's son) *Sir Brandiles *Sir Brian de Listinoise *Sir Cador *King Carados of Scotland *Sir Cardok *Duke Chalance of Clarence *King Clariance of Northumberland *Sir Clarus of Cleremont *Sir Clegis *Sir Clodrus *Sir Colgrevance *Sir Constantine *Sir Crosslem *Sir Damas *Sir Daniel *Sir Degrave sans Villainy *Sir Dinas le Seneschal de Cornwall *Sir Dinas *Sir Dodinas le Savage, *Sir Dornar, *Sir Driant, *Sir Edward of Caernarvon, *Sir Edward of Orkney, *Sir Epinogris, *Sir Fergus, *Sir Florence, *Sir Lovell, *Sir Gahalantine, *Sir Galahalt, *Sir Galehaut, *Sir Galeschin, *Sir Galihodin, *Sir Galleron of Galway, *Sir Gauter, *Sir Gillimer, *Sir Gingalain, *Sir Grummor Grummorson, *Sir Guerrehet, *Sir Harry le Fils Lake, *Sir Hebes (not Hebes le Renowne), *Sir Hebes le Renowne, *Sir Hectimere, *Sir Helian le Blanc, *Sir Herminde, *Sir Hervis de la Forest Savage, *Sir Ironside (Knight of the Red Launds), *Sir Kay le Strange (not Kay, Arthur's seneschal), *Earl Lambaile, *Sir Lambegus, *Sir Lamiel of Cardiff, *Sir Lavaine, *Sir Mador, *Sir Marrok *Sir Melias de l'Isle, *Sir Melion of the Mountain, *Sir Meliot de Logres, *Sir Menaduke, *Sir Morganor, *King Nentres of Garlot, *Sir Neroveus, *Sir Ozanna le Cœur Hardi, *Sir Perimones *Sir Persant *Sir Pertolepe *Sir Petipace of Winchelsea *Sir Plaine de Fors *Sir Plenorius *Sir Priamus *Sir Reynold *Sir Sadok *Sir Selises of the Dolorous Tower *Sir Sentrail *Sir Severause le Breuse *Sir Suppinabiles *Earl Ulbawes *Sir Urry *Sir Uwain le Avoutres *Sir Villiars the Valiant Yet other sources add more obscure knights. For example, Lancelot und Ginevra (Anonymous, 1230) mentions Sir Gaimar and has him a lover of both Guinevere and Morgan le Fay. (He has had an asteroid named after him: 9502 Gaimar) Related pages *The Round Table Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Male Category:Men Category:Key people